Needs Issues
by LilithFullMoon
Summary: Something s going on between all four turtles and their human friend. Something that is going to change their lives forever. Rated M! Please, mind! Multi pairing
1. Chapter 1

Each of them was really special for her. Each had his own specific traits, both good and bad. Whether it was a character, or a mind, or a skill to foresee, to make her laugh... If to put them all together and make them as one man, he would be just perfect. Just the way she wanted. A masterpiece she craved to have as her own. But there were four of them, each so close, but still so far from becoming her mate. That was a puzzle that needed to be put together.

April was going to do that. Accurately, with no rush. Just a cool-headed planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raphael.**

Raphael never understood Donnie`s crash on April. It`s not like she`s a beauty queen. Pretty, but not beautiful. Besides, she always played with him.

There were several times when she hugged Raph, and it felt OK. She was warm and tender, but after all she was his friend. No, his family. That would be correct.

One evening they were playing Monopoly, and April was sitting next to him. Her hip was touching his, and no matter how Raph tried to distant himself, she always shifted closer. Just to touch his thigh. Eventually red clad turtle thought it felt good, and apparently she didn`t mind. So he made that " _nothing`s going on_ " face and just soaked her warmth.

That night Raphael couldn`t fall asleep till late, thinking of how would it feel to have her lying beside him. Even though those thoughts were wrong, still it was just an imagination, so the hot-headed pushed that guilt away.

The next day he was sitting on the coach, when April came to the Lair. She went straightly to Donnie`s lab, spent there an hour or so, and exited, wearing that boring look on her face. That was strange. She always liked to be Donatello`s assistant in all those weird experiments his smart brother did. She came closer to Raph, her hand laid almost weightlessly on his shoulder.

 _"Hey, Raph. Do you mind sparring with me? I haven`t practiced like the whole life!"_

Raphael didn`t mind. He was bored too, so that was a really good chance to warm up a bit.

The dojo was empty. April was standing in front of the red-masked turtle, and soon the fight began. As always, he attacked first, but she dodged. There were three more attempts to put her on her back, but she was damn quick and Raph didn`t even manage to touch her.

 _"That`s all you got, tough guy?_ " She smirked, " _Looks like you`re losing your skills_ "

" _So confident, ain`t ya? I wasn`t even trying to catch you",_ he said, but deep down he was starting to get angry.

 _"Bring it on then"_ , she giggled, like he was saying nonsense.

Raph squeezed his sais in his hands, April invitingly waved her tessen. The next moment he rushed, trying to catch her hand between his sais, but was hit with the handle of her fan right in the jaw.

 _"Guess I`m not the only one who hasn`t practiced lately"_ , she commented with an evil smile.

 _"Don`t be so happy, darling. I`ll get you laying on this floor in two seconds",_ he replied attempting to do so.

 _"Like wiggling with that tongue, don`t you?"_

There was something in her tone that made Raph slightly shiver. Or maybe that wasn`t even her voice. He couldn`t tell exactly. But suddenly he felt something in the air. Something tense and... tempting! Yes, that was an odor Raphael could hardly recognize, but couldn`t remember where from.

Suddenly she made a quick move towards him, and his body responded unwittingly. The next moment he tripped her, and April lost her balance and fell on her back, her tessen made a circle in the air and fell just not far from her face. But before Raph could even smile triumphal, she hit him right in the stomach with her foot and he fell upon her.

Not to crash her with the weight of his massive body, Raphael managed to lend on his hands. April moved her hand, and in that moment he caught both her wrists.

" _Got you pinned, sweetie, so no moves"_ , he grinned evilly, _"Now who`s the daddy?"_

April`s face was several centimeters from his, and Raph could see stray locks of her red hair. She was breathing heavily and her chest was going up and down. And when it came up, her breasts were touching his plastron. She slightly moved her legs that were on the both sides of his thighs, and suddenly Raph felt uncomfortably. April bit her lip and looking just into his eyes embraced him with her legs. Raph froze in surprise, but in the next moment April laughed as nothing really happened.

 _"Looks like_ _ **I**_ _got you",_ she said.

Raphael smelled that scent again, and without wanting it he started to get harder between his legs. April was laying with absolutely innocent face, but he was getting more and more horny. He had to do something not to humiliate himself, so he stood up and threw _"Ok, great warrior, I`m done with ya"_ over his shoulder and practically ran out of the dojo.

Raph rushed to the shower, closed the door on the lock and under the hot water he dropped down his full erection. He couldn`t understand what had happened and what is more interesting why, but all he knew he wanted to jerk off right now, thinking about only one thing: how deeply he would put his cock in April.

The next day was Saturday, and the turtle expected April to come in the morning. She didn`t.

Even though he tried not to think about her, still every 10 minutes he looked to the entrance. Raphael told himself about Casey, but since he knew there was nothing serious between them, it didn`t help. Then Raphael thought about Donnie. More or less that worked.

April came just before the patrol time. She was in a good mood, said hello to everyone and hugged Donnie like she always did when coming and leaving. For the first time Raphael felt a sting somewhere in his chest.

Outside the Lair Leonardo divided them into small groups.

 _"Casey, Raph and April will go three blocks to the right. Mikey and Donnie - three blocks to the left. I`ll go this way"_ , and he pointed the direction with his hand.

Raph was both happy and sad.

The night was quiet, there was no criminal activity, and the three of them were sitting on the rooftop, yawning and stretching.

 _"I thought this night would be more interesting. With the same luck I could just be watching hockey match right now!"_ Casey said angrily.

 _"You can still do that"_ , April replied, never turning her head towards him.

Casey narrowed his eyes. The girl was sitting just on the edge of the roof looking down. Very slowly she turned her head and glanced at Casey. There was nothing but pure kindness on her face.

 _"Seriously, Casey. If you want to watch that match so bad, go for. If anything happens, we`ll call you"_

Raphael was standing aside with his hands crossed on his plastron, watching both April and Casey attentively.

 _"Nah, Red, it`s OK. I`ll watch the replay"._

Aril just smiled and stood up. She threw her hands up in the air and stretched.

 _"I`m so tired. It`s really late and nothing`s going on"._

Raph walked closer to the edge, just where April was standing a few seconds earlier. He looked down. The streets were quiet and deserted. It was already past midnight, which meant soon enough he`d say good bye to both April and Casey and go home. Just when he thought that, Raphael felt April`s hand on his shoulder, warm as usually. She leaned on his shell like she wanted to look over his shoulder, and he felt her breath on the back of his head. There was nothing strange about that move, she did that before. Except one little thing: that smell again. Raph sharply inhaled the air as he started to feel his boner. To hide it he stood up and said angrily:

 _"Let`s go home then._ _'_ _S no use sitting here doing nothing"_

 _"All right, Red",_ Casey exclaimed, " _Bed time!"_

 _"You go home, Casey, I`m staying in the Lair tonight"_ , said the girl calmly.

 _"Really?",_ both Raph and Casey exclaimed.

 _"Yep, I need Donnie to help me with math, so not to wake up tomorrow early I`m staying with the guys"._ And she lazily walked past the boys.

So, Casey went home alone, April and turtles went to the Lair. On their way home Raph made sure to stay close to April. He didn`t know why, but he wanted to smell that scent again. It made him excited, and the red clad turtle liked the feeling.

At home they had their late supper and went each to their room. For Raphael his bed seemed like a hot pan. He was getting horny every time he remembered April`s hands on his arms, her warm breath. During all the evening he was casting million of surreptitious glances at her, every time imagining the way he enters her, the way she moans and calls his name.

When Raphael woke up the next morning, she was already out. Pretty early, but she told Donnie she had an appointment she`d completely forgotten about. Raph felt terrible. He was unsatisfied, but guilty as hell. That`s why he punched his bag not even with double, but with triple force. He hoped to see her in the evening, but he came to know she wouldn`t come. With more growing need he said he was going for a walk, but headed to April`s in the first place.

She was right there, in her room. He knocked on the window and she opened it, looking surprised.

 _"Look who we got here"_ , she smirked, _"The one and only Ra-pha-el"._

The way she spelled his name was an open provocation. She was wearing her cute pyjamas, those devious shorts and a tank top of hers made him swallow his sarcastic reply. She stepped back, letting him in. There was a pause.

" _I... was just bored, been close, decided to drop by"_ , he said gruffly.

April looked him right in the eyes, one corner of her mouth twitched. There was a flicker in her eyes, and that intoxicating odor filled Raph`s nostrils again.

 _"Well, I don`t have many ways to entertain you actually"_ , she replied and was about to open her mouth to go on, when he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and his mouth captured hers. He was ready to get a slap on his face, but instead he found April was eagerly responding his moves.

April ran a hand over his plastron, and moved up to the edge of the shell, just where his neck met the carapace, and slipped her hand to that hidden, but very sensitive place. That move sent a chill down Raph`s spine and he growled. He bit her lower lip and sucked it, his hands were now on her hips. April moaned, of pain or pleasure, he didn`t know. He loomed over her, lips going down to her neck. April turned her head just to give him space, her hands now exploring every inch of his exposed skin. Raphael pressed his lips to hers in a hungry way, pushing her towards the bed. April quickly tossed his sais aside, when Raph suddenly spun her around. She pressed her buttocks to his pelvis and slightly moved them from side to side. Raph already was turned on as hell and could hardly keep himself in the arms, his erection became almost painful. He took her by the ponytail and pulled, prompting her to arch her back. That`s right, he liked what he was seeing. In a moment he pulled her tank top and she helped him to take it off of her, so went her shorts. Raph laid both his hands on her tits and squeezed. They were small, but firm. He liked that feeling, but wanted more. He pressed his mouth to the back of her neck and trailed kisses to her shoulders. His another hand reached down and pulled her panties down and slid it off of her. As soon as she was free, he put a hand right between her legs and caressed her. She was wet, and warm, with a hot breath across her neck he asked:

 _"Hmmm, you`re so wet, can tell you want me, don`t ya, sweetheart?"_

April slightly turned her head to him, one of her hands was holding on to his massive arm on her chest, and the other was on his other arm that right now was caressing her clit.

 _"Oh yes, Raphael, come on, do this"_

With a dark chuckle he asked: " _Do what? Say that out loud_ " and he rubbed her clit harder.

 _"Fuck me"_ , she moaned, _"Right now!"_

He wanted to tease her more, but was afraid he`d cum as soon as he enters her, so he didn`t want to humiliate himself and decide to get his revenge next time. Slapping her bare butt he chuckled:

 _"You been tempting me all this time, haven`t you? Why?"_

He dropped down his cock and put a finger in her pussy to prep her for his big member. April moaned, as he was moving his finger in and out in her abyss.

 _"Why were you doing this ta me?",_ he repeated his question.

 _"Wanted you to fuck me"_ , there was his answer.

Raph smirked: _"Should`ve just asked me"_ and pushed the second finger.

 _"Just... just put it... in... already"_ , April cried out as he started to move his hand, rubbing her rough wall and making her feel like she`s going to cum if he continues like that.

 _"Gonna fuck ya hard, April_ ", he whispered in her ear, -" _Is that what ya`re waiting for?"_

Instead of answering she took his dick in her hands and started to caress it.

 _"Nah uh",_ he took her hands off, thinking that he might have said too much, but wouldn`t be able to really fuck her the way he wanted to. His cock was bobbing between his legs, wet of pooling precome. He removed his hand from her pussy and smelled it. That`s what the scent was - her arousal! He just didn`t know it smells like this.

Raph posed the tip of his member against her entrance, and slowly slid in. He gave her several moments to get used to his size.

 _"Ready?",_ he asked, biting her shoulder.

 _"I am_ ", she responded in a low voice.

Raph started to move, enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy. This had nothing common with masturbation, and the feeling was so good, Raph wanted to spend his entire life like this.

He bit her neck, and she moaned. He squeezed her breasts with his one hand, with the other hand he was holding her firmly while driving back and forth.

Feeling like he`s going to cum, he slid his hand around and cupped her pussy, parted her folds with his fingers and captured her clitoris between them.

 _"Ahhh",_ April moaned and arched her back more, _"Faster... I`m... cumming..."_

Her cries made it impossible for him to hold back, so he put his hand on her mouth. She drove her nails in his skin. Though her voice was stifled when she cried, the walls of her vagina clamped around his dick, which made it harder for him to move. His growl was triumphal. That`s what he`d been wanting for a long time, and he got that. Raphael started to move rougher and faster, and then he spilled over, climaxing hard. Raph`s head rested on her back while the last drops of his seed were leaving his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**The illustration is here** art/Needs-issues-Raphril-581071156

Hope you enjoy! Be free to live a comment.

 **April`s diary**

 _Dear Diary_

 _It finally happened. The first step of my plan worked like a Switzerland watch._

 _Turtles were always special to me. We had our ups and down, but in the end of the day it was always them who I could lean on. Step by step we built out connection, and slowly my attitude was changing._

 _Each of them is unique and has all those traits I always valued in men._

 _Leonardo is always responsible and calm. He never fell into hysteria like my father does all the time, he always knows what to do. With a man like him you can be sure in tomorrow`s day. Because whatever happens, he`ll figure it out. He has that smile that makes me melt on the floor like Ice Cream Kitty._

 _Donatello is my bias. No matter what he does, he remains the most intelligent and gentle person I`ve ever met. At least to me. I know he always had that crush on me, and it confused me a lot, but as time passed by my point of view transformed. He knows a million interesting things, you could never ever get tired of him or get bored. I love to watch him in his lab. He moves like a king, and when he`s all in a project, he has that glance that makes me want to hug him and never let him go. His eyes are hypnotizing. Every time I look into them I have that falling down feeling._

 _Raphael is the sex machine. Rough and strong outside, deep down he`s soft and warm. He`s extremely loyal to his brothers, and if danger, would throw himself on the bomb just to protect them. But whatever he does, he`s so damn sexy. I always wanted to bite that lower lip. It beckons me every time he speaks or st_ _i_ _cks it out when angry. He smells like a real man, and I find him highly attractive._

 _If all of them are my men, Michelangelo is my baby boy. In the rainy weather this cute creature would cheer up even the dying one. He`s hyperactive, you quickly get tired of him, but when he sees you need a rest, he`s the one to cover you gently with a blanket or to bring you soup if you got a cold. His touches are so gentle, remind me of my mum so often._

 _Speaking of which. When that ugly story happened with my mum`s doppelganger, that was the day I suddenly realized I wanted to spend my whole life with the turtles. I think till that time they started to treat me like their younger sister or something, but for me it was a turning point._

 _I can tell exactly the moment I felt the difference towards them. I was watching them sparring, and like snow in the middle of a summer day I understood how attractive they are. I mean, in human way. I stopped noticing they`re green and have shells long ago, but never thought of them in sexual way. That`s why it was always that complicated with Donnie. He wanted us to be together, but I considered our man-woman relationships impossible, because we kind of belong to different species._

 _Sitting outside my house and watching them, I thought these gorgeous men are no different from me. In any way. And what meant more for me - the way I felt myself with them. In turtles` company I could be that little capricious girl I used to be in the childhood. With Leo I could be a student, because although he himself still was learning, he could teach me so much. I felt myself understood with my leader. With Donnie I felt loved and wanted. With Raph I was pushed to my limits, I needed that not to forget what is my purpose here on Earth. With Mikey I felt like a little girl that can just have fun._

 _All four of them give me so much, and if you ask me to choose one and loose the others, I could never do that! I love all of them. I_ _ **need**_ _all of them. At the same time._

 _I needed our ties to be unbreakable. To be deeper. That is correct. I wanted all of them to be my men, my mates, my brothers. I wanted to gain every single emotion I could get of these relationships. Wanted to push them to the limits, to hyperbolize them. That`s the spiritual part. And the mundane part is all of them turn me on like crazy, I even have to control myself._

 _So I decided to get what I wanted. I had so much in me to share. They were almost grown men, they needed a woman. Every day their lives are endangered. Should they die with a boner?_

 _Despite Donnie`s feelings, it would be incorrect for me to start with him. If I slept with him, he would think we`re together and that`s it. Don is really obsessive, especially what considers me. It may sound cruel, but... Let me explain this. I love all of them, without hesitation I`d give my life for the boys. But I love myself a little bit more. Call me a selfish bitch, I totally agree with that. But with Donatello only, I wouldn`t be absolutely happy. He had to learn a lesson. How to share, how to stop treating other people like they`re your toys you can just lock in the cupboard and get them out only when you need. In any case Donnie loses nothing. Only wins. But he doesn`t understand that yet._

 _To make him acquiesce, I had to do a really cruel thing. I feel so terrible about this, I wish I had another choice. But for now I see things only this way. I hope one day he`ll understand and forgive me all this pain I have to put him through. I decided to make him mine in the last queue. Let`s call it to leave the best to be the dessert._

 _Raphael was the easiest target. Really, his testosterone is just off the scale, that was understood from the way he punches that bag all the time. It was obvious for me he needed a good fuck. But my relationship with Casey or Donnie could stop him. Ok, Casey`s out of the list. But there is still Donnie. For Raph brothers first. The only thing I could count on was his hyper sexuality. Let the nature do the things for us._

 _When we first met with the turtles, there was an awkward accident. Once I had my periods and came to the Lair. I set near Donnie in his lab and in a minute he started to smell the air._

 _"April, are you hurt?", he asked with eyes wide open, "You`re bleeding!"_

 _I had some embarrassing moments, and since then I used tampons only. It didn`t take long after that for another silly situation to occur. When I had that ovulating days of my cycle, during which they all acted strange and hyperpatronizing. We had another little conversation with Donnie, and I just tried to avoid the boys during those 4 days. When there was no chance to stand away from them, I had to use_ _daily sanitary towels with strong scent._ _Didn`t hide my mating odor though, but at least made it less beckoning._

 _Don knew all that stuff, I don`t know whether he explained to his brothers or not, but they acted more gentle with me those days, and their faces were like nothing`s really happening._

 _So I knew what effect my fertile period has on them, and decided to get the maximum of that. Moreover I understood if they are able to smell my so-called mating signal, they`d be able to feel my arousal._

 _With Raphael I needed to take that beast out. I didn`t really contemplate much about how to turn the tables. First I tested the waters by giving him those hidden signs of affection. Gulped it like you wouldn`t believe! What I did was just a hint, a slightest idea about what could happen_ _ **if**_ _... I intentionally tantalized him with my gestures and voice, pushing him harder. Then it was time for the preview, as I call it. During the sparring I felt extremely horny. That came naturally, though. I just looked at that strong body, watched those muscles play when he`s moving, and that lip I wanted to taste so much. The more he attacked me, the more hot I felt between my legs. And when we fell on the floor, and he was on me, I almost lost it. For a moment I imagined how he enters me and I had to bite my lip not to moan._

 _He felt it. I could see it by the way he started acting. He was uncomfortable but that was predictable. That was OK with me, because this was just the first step. We ended up our training soon enough, and I understood he was turned on._

 _I fed him with my sexual callings slowly, without making it too obvious for him. I knew he was struggling with himself about having sex with me. But he always had tones of sexual energy that needed to be released. I let it be known it is possible with me, hence he took that chance._

 _But before that, I had to disappear, to make him feel the hunger. It was a simple trick all the boys do to girls to make them fall in love. I did that, too._

 _Dirty? Yes._

 _Am I sorry? No way!_

 _He came as soon as I distanced myself, and he took me, because the moment I saw him stepping in my room I wanted him to fuck me as hard as he could. I regretted that eventually, because his dick was pretty big, but damn I came like never before._

 _It was animalistic, it was tough. But sex_ _ **is**_ _animalistic and dirty. Raphael just being himself. He took me from behind, talked dirty, making me please him to fuck me, and got me surprised actually. He caressed me, not the way I wanted, of course. Sometimes even hurt me a bit. But I`ll teach him. He tried to satisfy me in the first place, and that was so cute of him._

 _It didn`t last long. At least I was so turned up, and his cock hit the right spot. Well, he... He was pretty good for the first time._

 _Then he asked me if he hurt me. Aww, that was so sweet._

 _When we lay down on my bed, he embraced me, I put my hand on his plastron and caressed it. He asked me did this mean we`re together now. That was a dangerous path, I had to clear my head first to answer that question correctly. I kissed him, and said yes. He looked away. I understood why. Donnie._

 _That`s why I decided to be honest with him. I told him how much I love him, and that I wanted him for a long time, and that he made me happy. But I understood that from Raph`s perspective it wasn`t about love. It was about satisfying his needs. For now. I can see him changing so far. But right at that moment it was the only reason he`d slept with me. Hence it was my main weapon._

 _I talked to him, using my best arguments to emphasize my point of view. I told him I love all of them equally, I want to share myself with them and I need all of them. He couldn`t understand how can that be though, and then I told him that love isn`t about obsession. True love is about perceiving the other with all his goods and bads, just the way he is, every day making him happy whatever it takes. I told him we can give each other more and that would be naturally. True love is boundless. It isn`t about "you`re mine", but about "you`re home with me"._

 _In this world we have only each other. It was destined, written on our palms to be together. No matter what._

 _After that he contemplated like for an hour, and I fell asleep on his shoulder. He woke me up with a kiss, we made love again. It was the same passionately, but slower this time. He asked me to show how he should touch me and caress me. Then he showed himself. He is gorgeous._

 _I bit that lip, I bit his collarbone and neck just like he did mine. He moaned. Then I sucked his massive member. Oh, he was crazy about it. He couldn`t take long and he spitted me. He was my surfboard I rolled on. No,_ _ **he**_ _rolled me the way he wanted with those strong hands. With our eyes glued to each other, we came over the edge almost simultaneously. I fell on his plastron, both of us hyperventilating, and he was stroking my back for a long time until I started to fall into Morpheus` sweet embrace. He kissed me in the lips and left._


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! The illustration is right here lilithfullmoon. /art/Mikey-and-April-582184434?ga_submit_new=10%253A1451851400**

 _ **The part is rated M, because, well, you know why :) So if you`re under 17 or Mikey and April is the pairing you can`t stand, I think you`d better leave at this point. All the other - welcome!**_

 _ **Please, be free to comment.**_

 **҉ ҉ ҉**

 **Michelangelo**

For Michelangelo April was a sister. She wasn`t that serious like his brothers, and they had a lot of good time together. She was gentle and soft. When Mikey got sick she spent a lot of time sitting near his bed, wiping his sweat away and feeding him with a spoon.

Mikey loved those times. Just like they show on TV about human children and their perfect parents.

Somehow they started to spend even more time together. Actually orange clad turtle always liked to watch April doing her homework or something. But she was so into that work she hardly ever noticed him.

Attention was Mikey`s weak point. Donnie once said Michelangelo has ADHD - attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Mikey thought if it didn`t hurt, it`s nothing serious.

Nevertheless, he desired to be in the center of the show. So when April started to involve him in things she did, Michelangelo felt happy.

They got so close together they could hug with no reason. April always hugged Donnie most of all. Now Mikey was in the list, too. That made him double happy, because human close friend was his old dream. And if earlier he always thought that April was like equally all their friend, now he had that sweetest feeling they have their own time when he possessed her undividedly.

One day they were laying on his bed, reading comics.

 _"I know your secret"_ , April said in a scary whisper, voicing the evil spirit. _"Your soul is mine, and I`m going to eat it! Grrrr"_

With those words she began to tickle Mikey. He shouted and burst into laughter. He tried to catch her wrists but she then started to slightly bite him in the neck in playful manner like mums do with their children.

 _"Mercy!"_ , he cried. _"Mercy! I can`t handle it, so ticklish! Aaaaappprrrriiillll!"_

She giggled and with a loud "Mwah!" kissed him on the cheek. Then she stood up and left for the kitchen, Mikey was frozen with his hand on his cheek.

Another day they were all watching some silly movie, Mikey was sitting at her feet, his head on her knees, and she was stroking his hand and his bandana ends. Donnie scowled in their direction, but all the other, including April, seemed to be unfazed. Mikey was in a bliss.

It didn`t take long for him to get to the point, when all those friend-zone games left him unsatisfied.

Until once he noticed a very slight, almost inconspicuous glance April and Raph shared. If something happened, Mikey was the first one to know. Leo knew them all perfectly, but some things orange clad turtle noticed faster. Raphael has changed a bit. Became more calm. Two and two always give four. So, Mikey looked closer and realized his brother and April share an intimate secret.

First Michelangelo wanted to tell Donnie, because he felt sorry for him. But then he thought against it. Donnie`s and April`s relationships are no one else`s business. After all, April has the right to sleep with whoever she wants. Don was always kind of over obsessive with her, but to tell the truth she never seemed to share the feeling.

Then Mikey felt jealous. He wanted April to himself. At that point he understood he was thinking like Donnie. April didn`t belong to any of them and actually could leave any moment. They all should never forget this. They also should remember that this day might be the last because of the danger turtles put themselves into. So what`s the point in spending life in argue, jealousy and intrigues?

Suddenly Mikey realized April didn`t change her attitude towards turtles since her and Raph relationships got closer. Quite the opposite. As for Mikey, he was given the wanted attention. What is more interesting, Raph seemed to be fine with that.

Mikey contemplated on the way their relationships could develop. He liked it when April caressed him. It sent shivers down his spine. Not really friends-like shivers.

Day by day he was thinking about different aspects of his friendship with the red-head. And day by day he convinced the five of them would only gain if they crank it up a notch.

Mikey decided to test the ground and that opportunity occurred.

April and Donnie had to do some stuff, and she decided to stay in the Lair. It was pretty late when Mikey went to the kitchen to drink some water. As soon as he stepped in, he saw her. She was sitting on the stool with her bare legs and feet on the other stool. Her hair was a mess, but she didn`t look like sleepy. Vice versa she looked hot and sapid. There was a glass in her hand half full with water, she was pressing it to her cheek.

 _"Can`t sleep?",_ she quietly asked. Makey swallowed and nodded. _"Here, take mine"_ , April stretched out her glass.

Mikey came closer and took it. He drank the water with his eyes glued to hers. She reached her hand and one her finger slid from his elbow down to the hand. Slowly and tantalizingly.

Mikey put the empty glass on the table, took her hand and kissed her palm. She smiled. He smiled back at her. Then April stood up.

 _"Maybe you need to be put to bed"_ , her voice was low.

 _"Maybe I do",_ he replied and stroked her bare shoulder.

They took hands and went to Mikey`s room. As soon as the door closed behind them they turned to each other. With no words said they hugged and stood like that for a while. He felt calm and confident. This was so naturally to him, like he had done this a million times before. He started caressing her back and shoulders. She was stroking the edges of his plastron, just where it met the skin. He churred and she smiled.

 _"My sweet, innocent boy"_ , she whispered, kissing his neck and collar bone.

 _"Not that innocent, as you think. Got my surprises, too, honey"_ , he said and pushed her on the bed.

April laughed.

 _"Get that clothes off, baby. I wanna eat you like an ice-cream",_ he commended.

 _"Ooh, looking forward to that",_ she quietly laughed.

As soon as she was naked, he pressed his mouth to her lips like he was thirsty and she was fresh water source. His hands were everywhere, squeezing her breasts and caressing her skin. They separated to take some air.

 _"Hey, baby, you smell so delicious",_ he chuckled. Mikey took one of her tits in his mouth and played with the nipple. He sucked and bit it slightly, and soon she was all wet.

He was sliding his lips lower to her abdomen and his fingers were exploring her folds. April moved her legs apart, letting him see what he wants. He covered all her womanhood with his mouth, and sucked it while his wide tongue was playing with her sensitive button. April arched her back and covered her mouth with her hand.

Mikey wasn`t hurrying, nevertheless, April was about to cum soon enough.

 _"Oh, God... Mikey... don`t.. stop.."_ , she begged.

But suddenly he moved away.

 _"Not so fast. I just got a taste for it"._

He repeated all the procedure once more. And again.

April was so turned up and sensitive, she was about to cum any single moment. But just before that he stopped and gave her some time to calm down.

 _"I am begging you, Mikey... fuck me already...",_ she moaned.

Mikey pushed one finger inside her wet pussy.

 _"Can I play more? Just a few seconds..."_ , he asked with such an innocent voice like it wasn`t about sex.

He licked and sucked, his hand moved back and forth, rubbing just the right spot. April took his pillow and bit the corner to silence herself. When for the fifth time she was about to cum, he stopped. April jumped off the bed and pushed him on his shell.

 _"Now I`ll show you what I`ve got",_ she promised with an evil grin. Mikey was already full and hard, and when she touched his dick, it jerked a bit.

April opened her mouth and took in as much as she could. Mikey moaned and tilted back his head. Now she sucked and licked his member until he was about to cum. But at the right moment she stopped just to torture him the way he had done before. Her lips slid all his length and swallowed as much as she could. Mikey never took his eyes of the sight, mouth open, he was breathing hard. When the stimulation was unbearable, he hopped up off the bed and pulled April to him. They kissed like crazy, his massive organ was bobbing near her thigh. He then laid her down on her back, slowly and carefully he started to enter her pussy. April spread her legs wider. Mikey was so accurate she began to lose her patience.

 _"Please, put it in already"_ , she said angrily.

 _"I`m just being accurate"_ , he replied.

 _"Don`t make me turn it into the rape, Mikey. Push it!"_

He laughed like he usually did when something was just the way he liked it. Looking attentively into her eyes, Mikey started to thrust. First slowly, then faster and rougher. April bit the back of her hand, but Mikey didn`t care about being quiet.

 _"Oh, baby... this is awesome... But I... can`t... do it long..."_

April was about to climax when he suddenly stopped. She was so furious she wanted to hit him.

 _"Wait! Let`s change the position"_ , he agitatedly told her. Without warning, he lifted her and pressed her up against the wall, so he was in the standing position, holding her thighs around his waist. Mikey was kissing her neck and shoulders. He set the rhythm quite fast, moving steadily, rubbing the rough wall of her vagina. April captured his mouth, because he was moaning and she wanted to silence him. She needed to silence herself, too. She came first, scratching his carapace. In a minute he also came. Mackey held her tightly, and like that they slid to the floor.

҉ ҉ ҉

 _ **Michelangelo and April isn`t really my favorite pairing. Actually, it was really hard for me to write about them making love. But still, it is what it is. Hope you liked it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

 _My baby boy isn't that innocent. It was a huge mistake to think so. Because he fucked me all night long like a hammer. I barely could walk the next day._

 _Why am I wondering for real? He was always flexible, quick learning and with vivid imagination. It always made me hot to watch him spinning those nunchucks. He is the fastest and the understanding one. If you make a mistake, Mikey will give you ten more chances and never ever again remind you of your error. In the darkest days his laughter and optimism were my lighthouse I held on to bypass all the difficulties. He is so kind and open, like a child. I can literally see halo when I look at him._

 _So, I had to be as careful with him as possible._

 _I tried to give him a lot of my warmth and attention. I know Mikey likes it. I also knew one day he`d want more. I just had to wait._

 _Mikey has that habit to put his nose in one`s secrets, so it was a matter of time when he`d know about me and Raph. Guess he was shocked and maybe jealous._

 _But this is Michelangelo. He sees things through pink glasses and always perceives them. Even if he felt some negative, he might have gone through it fast enough. Day by day I saw him holding something in his mind. I knew exactly what it was about. But he had to figure it out alone._

 _We spent a lot of time together. Donnie didn`t like it. He was jealous. (But Donnie has to learn how to control his emotions.) Especially in the evening we were watching a movie and I was caressing Mikey`s head. God, most of all I wanted to caress them all at that moment! My love, Donatello if you ever read this (hope not), I want you to know I need you the same urgently! I wanted to kiss your sweet cheeks then, but it was inappropriate time. I noticed how mad he was. I`m so sorry. It hurts me so much to cause this pain to him! But eventually we all will be happy together. I`ll do whatever it takes._

 _So, Mikey knew about our with Raph intimacy. He told me about it when we had sex first. Hence, he thought about that possibility to himself. Because I made it pretty obvious we`re not together in the common sense of this word._

 _And when the right time came, I could see it in his eyes - he was ready. He wants it as much as I do._

 _Mikey`s ice-cream licking came around. He`s so hot and mature while making love. As he does in everyday life, he gets tired and bored of the same pretty fast. Well, we made it on the bed, we made it up against the wall, made it on the floor for the second time. Then we had the 69 position he claimed to be his favorite for now. And we made it on his night table. Eventually we made a huge fuck-o-drome of his room. And when the first light hit the sky, we were still fucking, licking and sucking each other._

 _I can`t imagine how he could practice after that race. Personally I was exhausted. Raph only smiled._

 _He was the only one smiling, though. Leo frowned. I don`t think he understood why Mikey looked like a mess. He said he didn`t sleep because of the horror comics._

 _As for me, I quickly took the shower before anybody could smell him on me._

 _But I guess, Donnie knew. He was looking at me, at Mikey during the hole breakfast time. I wanted to hug him so much, but I didn`t dare. I am like that. I want it all._

 _Donnie has to take me just the way I am._

҉ ҉ ҉

 _ **The link to my illustration is always broken. Can`t even manage to put it correctly. Any way, it`s situated on my DA account, you can always watch it (and many other works) there. The login`s LilithFullMoon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**҉** **҉** **҉**

 **Leonardo**

Leonardo always thought feelings should never drag you down. If they do, you need to cut them off. So, when he watched how his team mate April got closer with two of his brothers (unexpectedly, because she was always close with the third brother), he felt concerned. He never liked April the way he did Karai. But April was his family, and for Leonardo family was above it all.

Surprisingly April was his cheer up when he got tired of his responsibilities. Unlike his brothers, she was always grateful for his work.

When one morning he saw both April and Mikey exhausted, he didn`t believe even for a second it was because of Mikey`s comics. Usually after sleepless night, spent in horror trembling, Mikey looked terrible. Now he looked glad.

Leonardo`s main task as the leader is to know and satisfy all needs of his team mates.

Nevertheless, some needs he just couldn`t compensate by nature.

Leo understood how hard puberty hit Raph, because Leo himself had those needs, as he called them. Of course, they helped themselves, but masturbation didn`t ease it for long.

The leader knew his brothers like his own three fingers. He also knew April. He had that ability to foresee events and to choose the best solution. And knowing what`s going on in your team mates` heads in the key to success. So, he watched, and watched. And noticed things. He noticed the way April looked at all of them. How she bites her lips watching Raphael practice, or how she stealthily looks at Donnie working. Or how her eyes sparkle when Mikey makes her laugh.

Leonardo clearly understood what was going on and he knew April wouldn't stop as well. But he was sure she would begin with Donnie. However, she didn`t, and he was intrigued and disappointed at the same time. As a brother, he was sorry for Donatello. As the leader, he was not. He had been telling him a hundred times to get over those feelings. Stubborn Donnie. It was clear from the start April is not made for only one man. A logic conclusion, considering the fact she let the love triangle exist in her life. It was absolutely fine for her to be in such strange relationships. Apparently. Because if it wasn`t, she would never let it be.

Nevertheless, Leo didn`t want to be a part of the show. So when she tried to play with him during their lonely sparring, he was about to clear things up.

" _Guess you took the wrong guy, sister_ ", he said when she seductively smiled at him after a good move.

" _Maybe_ ", she replied, " _Maybe not..."_

He attacked, she dodged, but he managed to block her further attack. She turned around and rushed to the other corner.

" _Retreat already? So soon?",_ he said a bit mean, " _I was hoping for a good show_ "

He attacked her again, attempting to hit her knee with his foot, but she did the backward salto and escaped.

" _Don`t worry, Leo_ ", she told him, breathing heavily, " _You yourself once said that retreat is a tactical maneuver_ "

" _It is. If you want to mobilize your forces or make the enemy come to you_ ", his sword whizzed right above her head.

" _Oh yeah_ ", she cried out, running to the safe distance, " _I like that second option more_ ".

Leo was moving fast and precisely, and April hardly managed to stay on her feet. She was already out of her breath, but the conversation was way too interesting to drop like that.

" _You should leave planning to someone else, Apri_ l", he said harshly, " _Because seems like you can`t make it right_."

" _Why so_?" she asked a bit offended.

" _Gaining some things, you lose the other_ ", one of his swords almost touched her cheek.

" _Only if_ _ **you**_ _think I lose them, it doesn`t mean I do_ ", she replied angrily.

He hit her right in the hand, that was holding the tessen, and the weapon flew away. April cried out of pain and held her wrist to her body to ease the sore. Leo was standing just in front of her, his glance was intense and serious.

" _Don`t think you can fool me. I`m not going to beat around the bush. I understand your feelings. But I have to warn you I`m not into this game of yours_ ".

April felt tears coming onto her eyes.

" _You understand nothing, Leonardo. If you did, you wouldn`t dismiss it out of hand. Only a fool pushes away the one who wants to give you something good._ "

" _Really? Well, I say what goes around, comes back around..._ ", and after a little pause he added, " _April, if you do something, you should be ready to maintain the consequences_ ", Leo took his sword away.

" _Consequences?!_ ", she cried out in protest and disbelief, " _Actions cause consequences, not feelings!"_

" _Sometimes feelings can be tricky, too. If you doubt that, ask Donnie. He can tell_ ", Leo replied snarkily. " _Tomorrow you may regret you let some things happen today_ "

" _We don`t have tomorrow, Leo_ ", April shouted with tears, " _Every night we leave the Lair, the truth is we may never come back home! Every time you tell us "Run, I`ll hold back the attacker" these may be the last words we hear from you! And every time I say good bye to you, guys, I walk home thinking I may not see your faces tomorrow morning!_ "

" _This is not the reason to do whatever you want_ ", he said quietly.

" _Isn`t it, Leo? You really think so?_ ", she whispered.

He remained silent. April protended her hands to Leonardo, but he stepped back. They looked at each other for several seconds, and saying no words Leo left the dojo.

This night he couldn`t sleep. Neither he could meditate. April`s words ran through his head over and over again. Leonardo knew there were several ways for two beings to get together. Mentally, physically and spiritually. It would be a lie if he said he didn`t have any connection with April. They got on in both mental and spiritual levels. After all it wasn`t only about April`s ability to influence one`s mind. She was intelligent and interesting to talk to. She was there when he needed her the most. It didn`t happen that many times, though. But still, just because he doesn`t show his needs, it doesn`t mean he doesn`t have them at all.

So, what`s so bad in adding the last, physical aspect to the list?

Leo turned in his bed. It felt like a betrayal towards Karai. But was it a right thing to dedicate yourself to someone, who apparently doesn`t need that? He gave this advice to Donnie once, but didn`t stick to it himself.

Leo laid on his stomach. April was right saying they don`t have tomorrow. Of course, it doesn`t mean you can let loose. But is love-making a loose at all? This is absolutely normal for all the living beings. Yet a luxury for him and his brothers.

Leo turned on his carapace. Morals. That is the word, firmly attached to him during all of his life. A stone, that pretty often drags Leo down. Or stops him from doing stupidities. The bright side is he always was proud of himself, because he "did the right thing". The dark side is it never made him happy.

The next night Leo came to April`s. She was sitting at the vanity, brushing her hair. When Leo slid in her bedroom she didn`t seem to be scared. She wasn`t that confident, though, as the day before. Without saying a word he came closer, took the brush out of her hand and started to comb her locks.

April was watching him in the mirror. He was calm and focused. As always. She closed her eyes.

Some time later Leo put the brush aside and slid his fingers through her hair. Then he stepped back and she opened her eyes.

Leonardo was standing motionlessly, looking at her in the mirror. April stood up and walked to him, yet leaving some distance between them.

" _At some point you are right_ ", he said softly, " _But you should know my feelings to you are far from romantic._ "

" _I know that",_ she replied, her throat dry. " _I`ll try my best for you to love me."_

 _"I love you. But just... not in love..."_

April closed her eyes. It hurt her a bit.

 _"Come here",_ he said, taking her hand. April laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in the curve of his neck. He caressed her hair.

" _Just let me show you tonight how_ _ **I**_ _love you, Leo_ ", she whispered.

He turned his head, and their lips met. It was just a lips-on-lips kiss, like they just were testing how it feels. After a while they started to move a bit, and Leo opened his mouth for April`s tongue to slide in. Her hand reached his cheek and caressed it.

Deepening the kiss, Leo started taking her clothes off. When April stood absolutely naked in front of him, Leo stepped back and looked at her from head to toes. She flushed and he softly smiled. April moved closer and started to kiss his neck, collar bone and the area above the plastron. Leo started to breath harder. Her fingers travelled down his body, until they reached the bottom. Her lips followed her digits. April kneeled in front of him and slightly caressed the inner parts of his thighs, prompting him to drop down. He was beautiful in his erection. She took his member in her hands and started to press her lips from the bottom to the top, licking the head. Her moves were slow, and soon he was panting and churring. She sucked and swallowed him with no rush, but putting all her passion in.

After a while Leo started to moan and soon he laid his hand on her head, making her stop. April looked at him and he kneeled, too. He kissed her, tenderly, but passionately. April laid down on her back. Leo took her leg and put it on his shoulder. Holding his cock, he led in to her entrance.

Before he pushed in, he looked at her face again.

He moved slowly, but steadily. Leo leaned forward and took her nipple in the mouth. April moaned and grabbed his arm. Leo sucked and bit both her nipples in turn. His fucking became faster and deeper. He straightened and closed his eyes. His moves remained steadily unhurried, but pervasive. April moaned out loud of pleasure.

" _Faster!_ ", she begged, and he obliged. This felt really good for Leo, and suddenly he stopped.

" _No, no, no, please, don`t stop_ ", she shouted.

" _April... I`m sorry... just can`t... hold it..._ ", he squeezed his eyes shut.

" _It`s OK, love_ ", she said softly, " _Just keep moving_."

He returned to the rhythm and in less than a minute April arched her back and screamed of pleasure. Her inner walls snapped around his member, and it threw Leo over the edge.

Breathing heavily, he fell beside her, then pulled her closer to him.

҉ ҉ ҉

 _ **It was even harder for me to write about Leo and April, than about Mikey and April. Seems so unnatural... Still I hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Oh, and the illustration is on my DA account.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

 _I`ve never felt anything like that before._

 _He can make me feel like I`m a child, although he`s no older than me. Leonardo was always a role model to me. I trust him my life in fights, my health. And now I trust him my emotions as well._

 _It was hard to convince him we could go further. Actually, at one point I even thought it`s impossible. For Leonardo physical needs will always mean less. And if to choose, to remain honorable man would be worth losing some down-to-earth pleasures._

 _The question was honorable from whose point of view? The world`s? Well, it doesn`t know about the turtles. Hence, the whole world isn`t Leo`s judge._

 _Splinter then? As his father and sensei he would never do that. Our parents should support us in our ups and downs, and Master Splinter is wise enough for that._

 _I always thought Leo`s problem is his perfectionist syndrome. I understand, having such a heavy responsibility on your shoulders demands the best of you. But there should be balance in everything. Leo had to face his demons and understand, he is his the strictest judge._

 _I`m happy it happened._

 _When I look at him, my heart skips a beat. His deep blue eyes make me shiver. And the way he moves those katanas. He`s a masterpiece. I`m an admirer._

 _He makes love just like he trains. Slowly, but precisely. He made me cum so hard I thought I`d cry. After we both climaxed, we were lying on the floor, embracing. I said I`m happy it happened. He replied he was happy, too._

 _I know it wasn`t our pervious talk that made him come to me. Well, the words I said were kind of... incentive... But Leonardo is a hard shell to brake. He needs to work things through himself, with no help. Apparently he decided I was right._

 _I also said I love him so much and want us to be close and open to each other. He kissed me on the forehead. We talked about us till late night, constantly caressing each other._

 _And before the sun rose, he left._

 _Leonardo asked me about Donnie. How can I be so cruel to him? I explained I need them all as one unit._

 _I can`t feel complete without one last puzzle. My sweet Donatello. It`s going to be hard to gain your love again. But I am down to whatever._


	8. Chapter 8

**҉ ҉ ҉**

 **Donatello.**

From the very first glance he fell in love with her. To Donnie April was the most beautiful creature in the world. Whatever happens, he would be there, taking care of her.

Too bad she hardly ever needed that sacrifice. And when he came to know about her close relationships with all of his brothers, but him, his heart was broken.

First Raph. Ok, that could be understandable. There`s something in him. Donnie thought, that maybe even _he_ could be Raphael`s charm victim. Although his mind is scant, but his sarcasm could compensate that weakness of his. And without any doubts Raphael is the most sensitive of all of them. Women like emotional guys that look tough.

But then Mikey. Mikey! This little absolutely childish creature! Donnie thought he`s not even interested in sex yet . Until he once saw that satisfied smile Don wanted to wipe away of his face with his foot. But even in that terrible case Donatello could find an explanation: Michelangelo was optimistic, fair and spontaneous. Any girl would never be bored with him.

Maybe he gave April something that Raph couldn`t give. Of course, he did. Raph may be highly masculine with his huge biceps, but he is always dull and pessimistic. April must have quickly gotten bored, so she decided to cheer her up... with the help of their little brother.

For Donatello that was a riddle. How on Earth April made Raphael to swallow that humiliation? Like he didn`t satisfy her or something. Still it didn`t change anything. Both rough guy and baby-boy where happy, having sex almost every day, when he, the smartest, the tallest, the most loving was spending his nights in his lab doing nothing but stewing in his own sad and angry emotions.

At some point Donatello expected her to come and talk. After all, he was the one with his head over heels about her. And no matter how strange it would sound, Donnie would listen to her attentively with no hesitation.

Just when Donnie thought it couldn`t be worse, April put Leo in her bed. This was the end. No, Don could clearly understand her feelings. Who wouldn`t like Leo? Who wouldn`t want to be with him? The Fearless Leader, the reason they succeeded so many times in fights... He was gorgeous. The only thing Donatello couldn`t figure out was how did Leonardo let that happen, considering his feelings for Karai. Truth be told, he doesn`t seem to mention her lately. He doesn`t mention her after their first night with April.

She slept with all of them. All of his brothers. But she never came to him. Only smiled and hugged him, like she always did. Friend zone. Was it some kind of a sophisticated torture, or just a worst dream ever. Donnie didn`t know.

He felt downtrodden and humiliated. And when he saw Leo coming home in the early morning with the strong scent of April all over him, Donnie just firmly closed the door of his lab and crushed everything he could reach for. With every single smashed jar and flask he felt like his pain loses its sharpness.

And then he just sat in the pile of debris, staring straight before, but seeing nothing.

That was the turning point. Enough is enough, he thought to himself. His brothers did what they did. Even if it hurt Donatello, this was April`s decision in the first place. She made her choice.

In addition, his brothers will still be his everything. He doesn`t (and doesn`t want to) have another family. He`s mad at them, but they will get through this. Because they`re brothers.

But April... He will never let her hurt him again.

Although the decision was made, Donnie still needed time to calm down and cope his anger.

So, when Mikey came to Donnie`s lab in the morning, he found him cleaning up the mass Don had been doing for several hours.

 _"Hey, bro! What`s that all about?"_ , he cried out in shock.

Donnie kept sweeping, his head down, but his voice calm and even soft.

 _"Nothing special, Mikey. Just a little accident."_

Michelangelo`s heart sank. He attentively looked at Don, then silently turned around and left the lab.

Leo was meditating in his room when Mikey came in never bothering to knock first.

 _"Hey, Leo. We gotta talk, bro."_

 _"About?",_ Leo didn`t move.

Mikey sat near his brother.

 _"Donnie. I just came to his lab and guess what I saw there? All the glass gizmos shuttered in little pieces."_

 _"It could be simply an experiment gone bad"_ , Leo answered with his eyes still closed.

 _"Could be",_ Mikey`s voice rose a bit, _"But the mess is Ok. What isn`t Ok, Leo, is his look!"_

Leo opened his eyed and turned his head to Michelangelo. The leader knew, his little brother reads people like open books. And if he says " _Something's wrong with that guy_ ", eventually they come to know the thing is wrong indeed.

Leo slightly coughed and lowered his head.

 _"Look..."_ , Mikey began, _"We both know what it`s all about.."_

 _"Let`s call things by their proper names ",_ Leo interrupted, " _We should not be ashamed of our choices."_

Mikey rolled his eyes.

 _"We both know it`s about April having sex with us..."_

 _"Call a spade a spade, but correctly"_ , Leo added.

 _"Whatever! Leo, I`m worried about Donnie, he`s strange."_

 _"I`ll talk to him. Later."_

Leo closed his eyes again, leaving no room for arguing. In a minute Mikey left.

Leonardo knew it`s better to give Donnie some space when he`s mad. So he decided to think over everything they were going to talk about.

During the morning training Donnie was silent and concentrated. He even managed to knock Raph off his feet two times. Of course, red clad turtle evened up scores. Twice, actually. But Donnie seemed totally fine with that. If he was asked, he answered. Besides that he didn`t talk at all.

When the practice was over, he kneeled to Master Splinter and rushed to his lab.

Some time later Raph came in.

 _"Hey, Donnie. Whatcha doin`?"_

 _"Sorting my papers"_ , Donnie answered calmly, without looking at Raph. The red clad turtle frowned a little, but stubbornly came closer to his brother. _"Let`s go outside tonight. Just you and I. Kick some asses... Brotherly moments, ha? "_

Don looked at Raph and smiled.

 _"Brotherly moments? Really? Wrong brother, Raph"_ , and lowered his head again.

Rah pushed out his lower lip.

 _"Right brother, Donnie. You just sit here, days and nights..."_

 _"Well, I have some work to do. Thank you for the invitation, but I`m pass."_

 _"You know what? You can`t just burry yourself here!"_ , Raph cried out angrily, _"Life still goes on."_

Donnie stood up and put his hand on Raph`s shoulder.

 _"Of course it does, Raphael. Don`t worry about be. I`m just being busy. That`s all"_

Raph was shocked. He knew Donnie all of his life, and for Donnie to hide away or suppress his feelings was unnatural.

Leo just took the shower and opened the door to step out, when Raph almost crushed into him. The blue clad turtle opened his mouth to lecture his brother about manners, when Raphael suddenly grabbed his arm ant practically pulled him out of the bathroom.

 _"I thought you`ve sank there!"_ , he said in annoyance.

 _"What happened, Raph?_ ", Leo asked, completely ignoring his brother`s excitement.

 _"Donnie`s strange!"_

 _"That`s something new",_ Leo murmured to himself in a sarcastic tone. _"What made you think so?"_ , he turned to Raph.

 _"I dunno. He acts like nothing`s wrong, but he`s... too calm."_

Leo tapped Raph`s shoulder in a smoothing way.

 _"His pride`s just injured. He needs some time to get over it."_

 _"It`s not only about pride, Leo. He`s hurt! "_

 _"Of course he is. But if he doesn`t want us to be around him, we should leave him alone."_

 _"You know April needs him, too"_ , Raph whispered worriedly, _"I know Donnie`s gonna get through this. But he may... you know..."_ , Raph awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

 _"Fall out of love?"_ , Leo finished for him. Raph nodded. _"He won`t. He still loves her."_

Although Leonardo tried to calm Raph down, he himself wasn`t so sure in his words. The leader managed to direct his feelings for Karai at April. Maybe Donnie forced himself to do the same. He walked to the "living room". Mikey was watching TV, and Donnie was typing something on his lap top. Looked usual.

 _"Hey, guys"_ , and in came April. Mickey hopped up and rushed to hug her. Just for a second Donnie looked over his computer at April.

 _"Hey, April",_ he said greeting her. She walked to him from behind and hugged him.

 _"What are you doing there?",_ she asked looking on the screen.

Donnie nonchalantly tapped her arm with his hand and replied in a calm voice:

 _"I decided it`s time to sort all my data."_

April just opened her mouth to say something, when he suddenly stood up.

 _"It`s a little crowded here. I think I`ll better go to the lab."_

 _"Let me help you, Donnie"_ , she said.

 _"Don`t bother, April. This boring stuff isn`t worth of your attention."_

And he closed the door behind him.

Raph watched the scene with his arms crossed on his chest, and Leo with his eyes narrowed.

April didn`t seem to notice any difference, though. She came closer to Mikey and he put his arms around her.

In the evening they went for the patrol. As usually, Leo divided them into small groups. He set Donnie and April together on purpose, carefully watching Donnie`s reaction.

He showed neither happiness, nor worry. Nothing at all.

 _"Did you saw how careless he looked?"_ , Mikey asked when April and Don walked away far enough.

Leo looked in their direction.

 _"His tranquility is just a way to emphasize his pride. Come on, let`s move."_

It was a pretty quiet night, with stars shining brightly from above. The Moon was full and lit the ground with its silver light. April was sitting on the edge of the roof, her back turned to the street. Donnie was near, but vice versa watching down.

 _"The night is so beautiful"_ , she said blissfully and looked at Don. Usually he`d say something _like "You are beautiful, too"._ But with his eyes glued to the outdoors he simply replied _"Yes"._

April frowned.

 _"Donnie"_ , she softly called him, _"Look at me."_

Don turned his head, there was nothing in his eyes.

 _"Are you OK?"_ She asked, concerned.

 _"I`m totally fine, April."_

She tried to lay her hand on his arm, but he shifted.

 _"Donnie, what`s wrong?"_ She asked with her brows knit together. Donatello turned his head to her.

 _"I just don`t want you to touch me. That`s all."_

April turned her body to him in anxiety.

 _"Why? What happened?"_

Donnie kept looking at her. Nevertheless, he didn`t say a word. April`s face was in painful grimace when she started to speak.

 _"I know you`re mad at me. But let me explain myself first!"_

Donnie`s face distorted of disgust:

 _"Don`t humiliate me, April. More, than you already did."_

April pressed her palms together in pleading manner:

 _"Please, Donnie. Let me just tell you everything..."_

 _"Who told you I want to listen to your explanations? Actually, you can`t make one do what you want him to do. This is the lesson I learned. My advice is: learn that lesson, too."_

 _"Donnie, I know I hurt you..."_

 _"No, you didn`t"_ , he said calmly, _"You just destroyed that fair feeling I had for you. But you didn`t demolish me."_

There were tears falling down her cheeks. Donnie stood up.

 _"Don`t cry, April. I really don`t want you to suffer. Besides, there`s no need in shedding tears. Just... sometimes it doesn`t go the way we want."_

April held her hands to her heart. When she spoke, her voice was cracked with cry, and she knew she looked ugly right now, but she didn`t care.

 _"I am begging you to listen to me. Please, give me that chance!"_

 _"You_ _have_ _people to listen to you, April. I`m off limits."_

 _"No! Wait! I understand you`re hurt, despite what you`ve said"_ , April told him rapidly like she was afraid he`d disappear in a moment, _"This may be wrong, this may be selfish, but I needed all of you. You may hate me for that, but that`s what I am. Sick? Yes! Egoistic? Double yes! But I love you, I love your brothers and can`t imagine my life without you... Please, give me a chance..."_

 _"A chance?!"_ He interrupted angrily. _"Seriously? You need a chance? Now? First Raph. Then Mikey. Mikey!"_ He shouted losing his grip, _"Then Leo! And only now you need a chance! You always knew how I feel about you! You just... been using me all of this time!"_

 _"No!"_ April shouted in disbelief and fear _, "It was never like this!"_

 _"Oh, don`t you dare to lie again!"_ There was a disappointment on his face, _"Donnie, I need that, Donnie, I need this... I did everything for you! Several times a dumped my brothers in the middle of a fight just to save your ass. You always took it for granted!"_

 _"No, no, no... I was always grateful for..."_

 _"You",_ his voice was full of pain, _"You had million of opportunities to tell me we`d never be together! But you kept smiling, and using me... And even now... You preferred to talk to me about my brothers only when I got mad!"_

 _"I know it was cruel"_ , she cried out. Her voiced echoed around them, but she didn`t care she may be overheard, _"But I had my reasons!"_

Don pointed his finger at her:

 _"You leave you reasons to yourself. You wanted to have them all? Hope it was worth it!"_

Donatello turned and jumped from one roof top to another, rushing away.

 _"Donnie!"_ April cried, _"Donnie!"_

Her screams filled the night, but he never turned back. April fell on her four and burst into tears.

 _"He just turned and ran away"_ , she was blubbering like insane, sitting on her bed , _"He doesn`t love me anymore... I spoiled it all!"_

Leo stroke her back, trying to comfort her.

" _He`s mad at you"_ , he said in a low voice. April grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Her face was tumefieded of long time cry.

 _"He`d better slap me on my face, Leo, swear it would be better than his sharp words! They were unbearable!"_

Leo nodded. He understood this feeling. Sometimes words can cut you open worse than a knife. He hugged her, she leaned closer.

 _"Death is the only thing you can`t fix. All the other things are temporary. He just needs to calm down. You need to calm down, too. I`ll ask Mikey to come here and sit with you. I need to go back to the Lair."_

 _"No!"_ She cried in panic, grabbing both of his hand, _"Don`t leave me! "_

 _"April"_ , he said in a soothing voice, _"You still have me. I`ll just go home and talk to him. It`s OK, Mikey`s already coming."_

Leo pressed his lips on her forehead and climbed out of the window. The silence dropped on April, like a wet towel. She stood up and went to her vanity.

From the mirror an ugly girl with a red and swollen face looked back at April. She was shivering like in a fever, so she put her arms around her shoulders. April didn`t know how long she had been standing like that, when she heard Mikey`s voice:

 _"Whoa, baby, come here"_ , he said worriedly. She felt his hands gripping her by the shoulders and accurately pushing towards the bed. April sat on the bed, her eyes empty and looking just in front of her. Mikey caressed her arms.

 _"Let me make you hot tea, ok? You just don`t go anywhere, I`ll be right back!"_

And he rushed to the kitchen.

҉ ҉ ҉

 **As always, there`s an illustration for the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Donatello was in his room. He placed his staff in the corner, and was about to take off his elbow and knee pads when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and let Leo in.

Leonardo went straight to the table and leaned on. Donnie closed the door and turned to his brother.

 _"I`m glad you came, Leo. Now I can ask you to leave the 'me and April' topic aside"_ , he said quietly.

 _"I came here not to talk about your and April`s relationships"_ , Leo said the same calmly.

 _"Oh",_ Don replied.

 _"I came to talk about my and her relationships."_

The corner of Donnie`s mouth twisted:

 _"Dull."_

Leonardo shifted a little bit.

 _"You know, I never felt anything romantic for April. And I`d never believe we can end up like this... But... She told me some things that made me contemplate all night."_

 _"Let me guess. She`s just like that and needs all of us to be happy?"_

Leo nodded:

 _"This, too. But I didn`t really care. This was no reason to me. "_

Donatello crossed the room and sat on his bed. Leo went on:

 _"She said about our lives. That we`re constantly in danger and she`s afraid to lose us one day. She said she wants to share her feelings with us today, because there might not be tomorrow."_

 _"Good point",_ Donnie stated, _"But all this time she preferred to share her feelings with you",_ his voice now sounded louder, " _With all of you, but not me! I was the one who loved her! I was the one to run to her when she called! Even if she`s that twisted, I can handle that. What I cannot handle is her priority setting!"_

 _"She was afraid",_ Leo spoke a bit louder, too.

 _"Of what?!"_ Donnie shouted in annoyance.

 _"Of your possessiveness. You would never let her go further, and as a result she wouldn`t be happy with you. Which leads to the fact she would never make you happy in the first place!"_

Donnie looked into Leo`s eyes for several seconds. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. Leo was right at that point. Even if they got together, and then he saw her unhappy, these would be painful relationships.

 _"She didn`t even give me the chance to try... to... satisfy her needs..."_ , he said quietly after a while.

Leo leaned forward to Donnie.

 _"Don, it`s not about your disability to satisfy her. The thing is she`s like that. Any other guy on your place would meet the same problem. Here`s the point when you either take this and live with this, or go away"_ , he told in a soothing voice. Don lowered his head.

 _"Brother"_ , Leo called laying his hand on Donnie`s shoulder, _"Love isn`t possession. It`s freedom. Please, think about it. Don`t let that anger poison your heart."_

 _"It`s not anger that poisons me. It`s disappointment"_ , Donnie whispered.

Leo frowned.

 _"We are disappointed when our expectations don`t meet with the reality. Reality changes, too. But it can take way too long. Much better to change our attitude."_

With those words Leonardo left Donnie`s room, living him in deep contemplation.

For the next three weeks the Lair was unusually quiet. The turtles kept practicing as always, but as soon as the training was over Don rushed to his lab and firmly closed the door behind him.

April came couple of times. Donnie politely said hello and good bye, but cut any attempts of further conversation.

Mikey tried to spend with Don more time together, but Donatello kept silent, and Mikey had a feeling like he`s talking to himself all the time.

For Raphael to feel better was always about practicing harder. He believed that stress can be suppressed only with exhausting exercises. So, during sparrings he pushed Don to limits. Donnie could hardly walk after Raph`s 'psychotherapy' , but didn`t look mentally better. Every time Raphael followed his brother with his eyes, his heart sank.

Leo was urgently looking for the way out. He meditated to get the answer, but still it was sliding away from him. In the end of the day, they all went in their rooms, closed the doors and every one stayed one on one with their sorrow. One evening Donnie went to bed earlier than usually. Raph was with Casey patrolling, Mikey reading comics in his room. The Lair was sank in darkness and silence. Leonardo was standing in the middle of the 'living room', listening to the slightest sounds. He was thinking about his purple clad brother. Meditation wasn`t much of a help, and Leo decided it was time to break the ice. He headed to Donatello`s room, but paused in front of the door. There was a stripe of light, coming through the gap between the floor and the door. He slowly reached his hand out and knocked. Nothing. He knocked again.

 _"Come in"_ , he heard from behind. Leo opened the door and walked in. Donnie was sitting at the table with his hands on the desk. It was empty, though.

Leo swallowed. He felt the pain in his chest.

 _"Donnie"_ , he called quietly.

Don turned his head.

 _"Talk to me, brother",_ he asked with cracked voice.

 _"I`m hurt",_ Donnie simply replied.

Leo rushed to him: _"Tell me."_

Don stood up and turned his body to Leo.

 _"I`m crooked, Leo. "_

Most of all Leonardo was afraid to hear _'I`m disappointed'_ from Donnie. Because he knew any other emotion leaves its own aftertaste. Anger tastes like guilt in the end, after joy comes serenity, and even the deepest grief leaves you in a sweet melancholia. Only disappointment leaves the void, burning everything in your soul.

There was a grimace of pain on Leonardo`s face, he stepped forward and hugged his brother. In a second Donnie returned the embrace.

 _"What do you want me to do?"_ He asked quietly.

There was a creek coming from the door, and in came April. Both brothers turned. They could see she`d been crying. She hesitatingly paused.

 _"I`ll leave you together"_ , Leo said and walked away.

Don didn`t move. April made a step, her hands in the praying gesture. Suddenly she kneeled in front of him, tears forming in her eyes.

 _"Please, forgive me"_ , she begged, _"For everything. For every glance I left unreturned, for every smile I didn`t notice. For my every mistake and act. You mean the world to me..."_

Tears were pouring down her cheeks but she kept looking in his eyes. Don remained still.

 _"And yet"_ , she went on, _"If you feel like you`re better without me, I`ll leave and I promise I`ll never bother you again. Just tell me..."_

Don swallowed.

 _"I don`t want you to leave. I still care about you, although you really hurt me."_

 _"I know... I know... I know..."_ She cried, head down, " _How can I wash away my guilt?"_

 _"You already did",_ he said quietly, _"I needed to hear that 'sorry'. In fact, I forgave you already."_

She whipped away her tears and lifted her head.

Donnie came closer, gripped her arms and forced her to stand up.

 _"I`m not a sadist, April. Seeing you like this doesn`t make me happy."_

She was sobbing and trembling under his touch.

 _"What do we do then?"_ She asked.

 _"I don`t know"_ , was her answer.

April hesitated.

 _"Can we... Can we start all over again?"_ She asked hopefully.

Don looked into her eyes.

 _"I`ll tell you the truth. I`m not... can`t just erase you from my life. But I`m not ready to go on like nothing happened yet."_

 _"Maybe... We can try to do this normal way this time?"_

 _"How?"_

 _"Let me... May I... ask you out?"_ She said shyly.

 _"A date?"_ Don exclaimed in surprise.

April looked down.

 _"If you don`t mind..."_

Suddenly Don laughed. She looked at him with wide eyes.

 _"I`ve been waiting for this date for a really long time",_ he commented.

 _"The night is really beautiful and peaceful. Maybe you`d like to go for a walk?"_

 _"I`d love to"_ , he said and a light shadow of a smile touched his lips.

 _"I was always like that"_ , April told Donnie quietly. They were sitting on the edge of the roof top, their feet hanging in the air, _"Weird, from normal people`s point of view"_ , and she bitterly smiled.

Donatello was looking attentively at her. She turned to face him.

 _"I always liked all of you. And you..."_ , she looked away at the night sky, _"At one point my feelings got stronger, and I was carried away by the temptation. I wanted that so much I was blind",_ she said, lowering her head for a moment, _"Still I don`t regret our relationships changed."_ April looked him in the eyes, _"I only regret_ _ **the way**_ _it happened. "_

Donatello looked away.

 _"You did what you did. It means at that time you couldn`t do otherwise."_

 _"I`d better be suffering myself than cause so much pain to someone else again"_ , she said hastily, _"I was blindfolded with my desires, but no matter how strong they are, they`re still not worth of that price."_

Donatello looked at April again. He felt his heart melting.

 _"Master Splinter says we have to learn on our mistakes, not make them our lifestyle."_

They sat in silence for a while, and then Donatello walked April home. Just in front of her door she hugged him, whispering _"thank you"_ in his ear and ran home.

Days passed like hours. Hours rushed like minutes. Little by little the Lair came back to its normal. April kept coming every day, and she was spending her time equally with every turtle. She was Mikey`s assistant in the kitchen, Leo`s student in meditating, Raph`s sparring partner and Donnie`s junior aide in his lab.

Once they were with Leo in the dojo, doing katas. Nonchalantly he asked her:

 _"Have you been close with Donnie yet?"_

April blushed.

 _"No"_ , she replied., _"We`re not rushing."_

 _"Do you want to be close with him?"_ He asked never looking at her.

 _"Hell yeah",_ she told him passionately.

 _"Is he holding back?"_

 _"Well, not like he`s holding back. More like he doesn`t show he needs it at all..."_

 _"And you?"_

 _"What about me?"_ She lifted her brows.

 _"Do you show you want it?"_

 _"Well... No..."_ She said sadly.

 _"Why so?"_ Leo glanced at her. April dropped her hands and stood still.

 _"I just don`t want to push him"_ , she replied, _"And also... I`m kinda afraid of... Being pushed away or something"_ , she looked on her feet.

Leonardo stopped, too, and put his hand on her shoulder:

 _"Go tell him about the way you feel."_

 _"What if he`s not ready?"_ She asked a bit frightened.

 _"He is. Now go!"_

April kissed Leo on the cheek and rushed to Don`s lab. Entering the room she saw Donatello with a huge spanner in one hand and a scheme in the other. He was standing near some big metal construction, April didn`t know what was that, but she knew Donnie had been working on it for a really long time.

 _"Hey, D"_ , she called.

 _"Hello, April",_ he replied, eyes glued to the paper.

 _"Donnie...",_ she began _,"I see you`re busy. Guess I`d better come later",_ she said. Donnie looked at her, the ridge of his mask lifted.

 _"April? What happened?"_

Her cheeks were red as fire. For a moment Donnie thought she runs fever. She walked closer, eyes down. He put the spanner aside. April lifted her head and looked into his eyes. There was a stripe of dirt on his right cheek. She smiled at that. She put her arms behind her back and rapidly said:

 _"I know it`s not the appropriate time. It won`t take long, though. I just wanted to tell you I... I love you! Yeah, I really do and it`s getting damn hard to be around you because you make me wanna and I promised you we`d be slow, so I told it all, you can go back to your work now!"_

She was about to run away, when he caught her arm. Donnie was smiling from ear to ear.

 _"That was really fast"_ , he told a bit sarcastically. Then his smiled changed into a tender one, _"You`re so cute when you`re shy."_

April `s face was on fire. Donnie leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Just for a second, and he straightened again. April didn`t even close her eyes.

 _"Awwwww, you kissed",_ Mikey shouted from the corner, _"It`s so cuuuute_ ", and he grinned.

 _"Mikey!"_ Raph called from the outside, _"Get over here! Now!"_

 _"You kids go on, I`ll be right back"_ , Michelangelo commanded and ran out of the lab.

April turned to Donnie. He smiled, his eyes bright.

 _"I need to go back to training"_ , she said holding his hand, _"We`ll talk later."_

He nodded and watched her leaving. There was a heat spreading in his chest. Donnie stood like that with a light dreaming smile on his face for a minute.

After practicing April helped Mikey with cleaning his room. Then she and Raph played cards, Raph lost three times and was mad like hell. With a devious smile he promised she`d pay for that. April bit his lower lip and ran away.

In the evening she was sitting with Don in the lab, she was helping him with chemical experiments.

 _"Now pass me that flask with orange liquid, please"_ , he asked her. April quickly did, and when Don dripped some drops on the glass and put it under the microscope, April leaned forward like she could also see what`s going on there. Right in that moment Donnie said:

 _"So, I make you want to?"_

April`s face was several inches from his, and even though he wasn`t looking at her, he felt the heat radiating from her. April furiously blushed and she couldn`t help but smile.

 _"You do."_

Don slightly lifted his head from the microscope, their eyes now glued to each other.

 _"Tell me about it"_ , he demanded in whisper. April parted her lips.

 _"There are so many things I`d do to you",_ she fervently answered.

 _"Like what"_ , his eyes were a bit hooded.

 _"I`m hungry for you like insane. When I look into your eyes, there`s heat between my legs."_

 _"Go on",_ he demanded.

 _"I want to taste you. Your tongue, your skin. Your manhood"_ , she unhesitatingly said.

Don`s lips curved a bit in a smile.

 _"And after I do that, Donatello, I want you to put you member deep in me and fuck me just the way you want, cause I`m sure I`ll love it."_

Donatello felt pressure under his plastron. April was looking at him hungrily, and the intoxicating odor of her arousal filled the air around them. She slightly shifter, just a millimeter closer, her lips parted, her eyes sparkling. Don sharply inhaled...

 _"Donnie!"_ Leo called from outside, _"Casey called, he ran into Purple Dragons. We gotta go."_

Donnie lightly growled. April had a grimace of disappointment on her face.

He stood up and left the lab. Biting her lip she followed him.

The next couple of hours were full of fighting. Eventually, the gang has been beaten, but both Raph and Casey felt unsatisfied.

 _"It was a good warm up, right Casey?"_ Raph said, hitting his fist into his own palm.

 _"Yeah",_ Casey grinned with a smug expression, " _It`s a pity it didn`t last long, though."_

 _"Cut it off, guys",_ Leo said calmly, _"It`s pretty late. Let`s just go home."_

 _"Donnie"_ , April quietly called him, " _Can you please walk me home?"_

Donnie nodded, and stepped aside.

When they reached her home, April simply said:

 _"I`ll be happy if you come in."_

Donatello took her by the chin and pressed a kiss on her lips.

 _"I`d love to. But it`s late already. You go to bed."_

April put her hands around his neck and kissed him back. Her lips were demanding, but soft. She stuck out just the tip of her tongue and licked his upper lip. Donnie pushed out his tongue just a little bit, just enough to meet with hers. And as soon as it happened, April tried to deepen the kiss even more, but Donatello smiled slightly and brushing her lips with his tongue for the last time, straightened.

 _"Go rest now",_ he chuckled.

April looked at him for a couple of seconds, and smiling walked in the house. Don stood there for a minute or two and headed to the Lair. Little did he know she was watching him out of her window with her fingers touching her lips.

The next day was rainy and dull. April texted she didn`t feel well and decided to stay in bed.

In the Lair the boys were having late dinner.

 _"April seems to have caught a cold"_ , Mikey said, _"Maybe she needs to be looked after. Like soup and stuff... I could go..."_

Leo and Raph quickly exchanged glances.

 _" Mikey",_ Leonardo softly called and snapped his eyes at orange clad turtle.

 _"Why are you looking at me like that? Like I`m supposed to shut up?"_ The orange clad brother shouted.

Raph face palmed, Leo angrily pursed his lips, Donnie surreptitiously smiled.

When the table was clean and all the dishes done, Donatello went to his lab and phoned April.

 _"Hello",_ she picked up, sounding pretty healthy, though.

 _"Hey, April. How are you?"_

 _"I`m OK, thanks. Why are you asking?"_

Donnie was confused.

 _"Mikey said you`ve caught a cold. I thought right now you`re in terrible fever and sneezing..."_

 _"Well, I_ _ **am**_ _in fever, Donnie"_ , she chuckled, _"But definitely not in the flue one kind."_

Donnie smiled to himself: _"Really? What kind of, then? "_

 _"The one that requires me to be put in bed"_ , he voice was soft and seductive.

 _"Mikey wanted to come and make you some soup"_ , Donnie answered nonchalantly.

 _"I`m sure he did"_ , April responded calmly, _"But I don`t want soup."_

 _"Oh, so you`re not hungry?"_

 _"Quite the opposite. I`m starving",_ she said playfully.

 _"Very strange symptoms, I should say",_ Donnie replied in the same playful manner, " _You`re in fever, hungry... I think you`ve got to be examined."_

 _"Good idea, Doctor Donatello",_ she said excitedly.

 _"Then wait for me"_ , he said and hung up.

When half an hour later April heard a knock on the window, she quickly let Donnie in. He looked at her carefully. She was in her Japanese style robe, her hair was recently brushed, and she was wearing make up.

 _"Seems like it`s definitely not a cold",_ he commented. She smiled.

 _"I never said it was."_

 _"But you told Mikey you weren`t feeling well..."_

 _"I lied, I admit that",_ she said, thus she wasn`t looking guilty.

 _"And why would you do that?"_ Donnie asked in hypnotizing manner. April was looking into his brown with a hint of reddish eyes and a blush spread her cheeks.

 _"I... it was a tactical maneuver."_

 _"To gain what?"_ He asked quietly.

She made a little step closer to him.

 _"To make one particular person come and check me out."_

 _"Did you succeed?"_

Another step.

 _"Oh yes, I did."_

 _"Are you satisfied?"_ He was whispering, his eyes sparkling. Without breaking the eye contact April made another step that shorted the distance between them. Her breasts were almost touching his plastron, and their faces were so close Donnie could feel her warmth.

 _"I`m not",_ she answered, still looking in his eyes.

She glanced at Donnie`s mouth and slowly licking her lips looked back into his eyes.. Don felt her strong desire. Her pheromones hit him, prompting his member to harden.

 _"Bad girl"_ , he slightly smiled, _"Decided to float the heavy artillery?"_

She looked at his lips again.

 _"Don`t know what you`re talking about. It`s not my fault my body doesn`t listen to me."_

Donatello hungrily pressed his mouth to hers, pushing her backwards.

When her back met the wall, he lifted her wrists and held them above her head.

Her tongue tried to slide in his mouth, but he let her only touch the tip of his tongue. She moaned in impatience, but he tilted back his head, breaking the kiss to tease her.

His knee was pressed between her legs, and she shifted so to rub her womanhood against his thigh. He pressed it harder to give her what she wanted, his mouth wend down on her neck, biting and sucking. His one hand was still holding her both wrists, while the other slid down and started to stroke the spot between her breasts, pushing the edges of the robe so to expose her skin more. He didn`t touch her breasts, though, and she pumped her chest to show what she wants.

He captured her mouth again, never pushing his tongue in her mouth, neither giving this opportunity to her. He untied the belt, and the silk cloth opened her chest. His fingers slid around one of her breasts slowly, like a texture. Her nipples were hard and she eagerly wanted them to be touched, she wanted to be touched everywhere, but Donnie only teased, living her hungry but turned on.

His fingers slid up, to her shoulder, and upper, until he reached her wrists that were still fixed in that position. He took both of her hands, quickly put them down and roughly turned her around. She was now facing the wall. Donatello pressed her hand to her thighs. He took the silk material and slightly pulled it down. It fell to April`s feet without a sound, exposing her naked back. He pressed his hot mouth to it, and started to kiss her down and up her spine with his hands caressing the external parts of her thighs. April panted. She grabbed his hands and wanted to press them between her legs, but he managed to put them behind her own back.

Donatello bit her on the shoulder, it didn`t hurt, only turned her even more and she pressed her rear to his plastron. He was moving down until his lips and tongue reached her panties. His one finger slid behind the strap and pulled it down. His hand tenderly slid down and up her legs, caressing now the inner parts of her thighs. He stood up and turned her around. Her face was red, her eyes flickering. She was breathing heavily, her sex wet like never. Looking right in her eyes, Donnie licked his thumb to make it wet and took one of her nipples. He started to roll it over between his fingers. The stimulation made her legs shiver.

The other his hand went down between her thighs. His thumb carefully stroke her clitoris for a minute. April parted her legs to give him more excess. He lightly nipped her lip when his one digit slid inside her vagina. Donnie let go of her nipple and while his one finger was pumping back and forth, with his free hand he parted her folds and started to rub her clit. She moaned. Donnie bent his digit a bit in such a way to stimulate her rough wall, and started to move his hand faster, carefully watching her reaction. She moaned louder and hungrily caught his mouth with her lips.

There was a knot forming in her stomach, she grabbed his shoulder just to hold on to something. His one hand was moving really fast now, while his the other finger was rubbing her clit pretty slowly. April was losing her mind. He gave her the feeling she never had before. She was about to come when he stopped. Carefully he put his finger out. She opened her eyes. Donnie stepped back, his hard and fully erected cock was glistening in the soft light of her night table lamp. She dropped down on her knees and took as much of his member in her mouth as she could. She was sucking it like crazy, rubbing the bridle string with her tongue. Donnie moaned and closed his eyes. Her mouth was hot and wet, and her lips were moving up and down just like he wanted.

He felt like he`s going to cum, and he pulled her up. They kissed again. Donatello pushed her on the bed. He drenched his fingers and caressed her womanhood again. He put both of her legs on his one shoulder and entered her wet abyss. To hit just the right angle he kneeled on the floor, while she was laying on the bed. He was moving fast and alternated deep thrusts with more superficial. April was practically screaming of pleasure. Donnie was fully focused on his actions, with one his hand he was holding her legs, with the other caressing her clitoris as slowly as he could. There were drops of sweat on his face and head.

April was sweating, too. She was pulling the sheets, her hair was a mess. In several minutes she suddenly fell silent, just for a second, and then there was a scream so loud Donnie thought he would go deaf.

He pulled out his cock just when April squirted. The slender liquid jet shot out of her sex, drenching Donnie`s abdomen, member and thighs. He pushed his cock in again, and after several seconds of fast movements it happened again. April was screaming out his name, hustling on the bed like insane.

He repeated his actions for several more times when he couldn`t take it anymore, and with a loud moan he came inside of her, too.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Diary,_

 _If orgasms could kill, I`d be already dead._

 _I thought I`ve seen it all with my men. I discovered, Donnie had a thing to teach me._

 _I never even thought my body could do thing like those Don made me do. He made me... squirt, made me scream, made me beg him to do that again._

 _He told me all those teaching porn videos came around. Of course he`d do something original. It`s Donatello. The inventor, the scientist, the artist. I was his instrument, and he was the musician. His fingers gained the sexiest melody one could hear._

 _After we both came, we were laying on the bed, trying to calm our breath and hearts. And as soon as I could talk again, the first thing I asked was to repeat._

 _This time he started with massage, first relaxing, then really tensing. His hands were sliding all over my body, never touching intimate parts. Teasing. I arched my back, pumped out my butt to prompt him, but damn, this one knows how to make a girl wet without even kissing her._

 _I`m so happy. I`m complete._

 _Those last weeks were really hard for all of us. Donnie was mad at me. He was hurt, and at some point I even thought this is the end, he`d never forgive me for coming to his brothers first._

 _He held back like I`m a monster. He didn`t even give an opportunity to explain myself. This was a real horror. I was broken. Without him I could never be what I am right now._

 _Truth be told, if at least one of them held back, I`d be the same empty. To me they all are perfect. They all are united, like not four, but one man. It was so hard for Donnie to take this, but he did. Eventually, he forgave and we started all over again._

 _We had our dates, like normal couples do. Slowly I tried to open his heart again, and I was opening myself, too._

 _I didn`t give up when his anger poured on my head. I gave in. I had been... tasting every angry word he said, every the sharpest emotion he threw in my face. I deserved that. I took it as my punishment. And to be honest, I wanted to do that. For me, for both of us it was a catharsis. A moment when you clarify your soul through pain and tears._

 _I knew words would never be enough. They`d never heal us. So, one evening I just came to him and begged him on my knees. And I`m not even ashamed to tell this. I don`t think it`s a shame or humiliation. As Leo said, ramifications should be held with honor._

 _Thank God he listened to me. He gave another chance. It was so hard for both of us to bypass this situation. I wanted to teach Donnie a lesson, but I learned one myself instead. Never, never put a beloved one through such a pain. Be honest and sincere. Even if there`s a chance you wouldn`t be understood, still you were fair saying the truth others should know._

 _During our dates I never let any other turtle to lay a finger on me. I wanted to be pure for Donnie. I went crazy every time he was near. He was so confident and calm, but sexy as the devil. Maybe he didn`t do this on purpose, I don`t know, but he sometimes looked at me like... like he`s making sex with me right now._

 _Ok, that might be my vivid imagination, though. But still..._

 _Now, when the hardest time is over, I enjoy their company as much as try to make them happy and satisfied._

 _Raphael needs sex more often, than the others, I should say. Damn, he`s so insatiable. He comes to me after the patrol, full of both testosterone and adrenaline. He kisses me like mad, quickly prepares me with his tongue and fucks hard like it`s the last day of his life. It doesn`t last long, though. We both cum quickly. And after the first tension decreases, we have sex again. This time slowly, with tender kisses and soft stroking. He may want to repeat in an hour or so. Sometimes he comes the very next day. Depends on the night. If there`s a fight, he may be only excited. If a fight is hard, he prefers to rest._

 _Michelangelo is another sex machine. Who would`ve known! He may turn any other game into sex foreplay. Like yesterday we were cooking in my kitchen. There wasn`t anything sexy about it, he was making the pastry for pizza and I was chopping the vegetables. His hands were sticky and there was a knife in my hand. And suddenly he says: 'You hold that knife so sexy!'_

 _The other moment he literally pulls me out of my chair, turns me around, grabs my wrists, droves the knife into the chopping board, squeezing its handle in my own palm with his... He breathes me in the ear, telling me how hot I am and that pizza isn`t the only delicious product here... Nonsense, but so damn turning on nonsense. With his hands in pastry, and me flattered on the kitchen table with vegetables everywhere... He makes me wet of those whisperings. Mikey doesn`t even bother to take off my panties, just slips them aside. After we both cum, he washes his hands and returns to the work with such a face like nothing happened._

 _Leonardo never shows he wants to have sex right now. This prompts me to figure out some devious plans. For example, he sits and reads a book. I creep, for a second or two hover over his shoulder like I want to have a look of what he`s reading about, then I bite him on the neck and lick the hurt place. And leave, smiling. He watches me with his eyes half hooded. I know this evening he`ll come to my place. And when he does, we don`t speak at all. We just crash into each other like lovers, that haven`t seen each other for a long time. With Leo it`s always with no rush. He gives a lot of attention to foreplay, making me practically jump on him. His thrusts are deep and painfully slow. But he growls like a beast and this makes me crazy! And after sex he`s very tender._

 _Donatello has a habit to stick out his tongue while working. He doesn`t even notice that, but I do. I lick his lip and slightly bite that tongue of his. He knows I`m turned on, but asks me to wait. Because we never do it in the Lair. Not to bother Splinter. Although I think he knows. One day we`ll tell him. Definitely._

 _With Donnie I always scream like insane. When he comes to me later, I can`t wait and push him on the bed. He laughs, because he knows it`ll be his way. We both know. He`s the king of teasing. Sometimes he slaps my butt cheeks while he roughly fucks me and I can cum right in the moment. Sometimes he bites me, pretty painfully, but it merges with the pleasure his cock brings me in the same moment. Sometimes he`s very tender and slow. His tongue brings me so much ecstasy like you wouldn`t believe._

 _In the city full of zombies, where it`s only work-home, work-home, it`s a bless to have someone you think about all the time. My men are my main treasure._

 _I have a plan I want to become a reality. If Leo`s so serious and closed, I think I can help him to step over his composure._


	11. Chapter 11

**Games Grown People Play**

April was standing in front of Raphael. He was going to attack, she could see that from his position. She decided not to wait and attacked first, attempting to jog him in the chest area, but there was a fulminant movement just in a few centimeters from her hands, and with a thud Leonardo`s katana cut her onset.

April quickly stepped back and blocked Raph`s hand that tried to grab her wrist. Just when she did this, Leo suddenly appeared behind her back and caught her with his arm around her throat. April pressed her butt to his pelvis and murmured:

 _'Ooh, you want it from behind, Leonardo. I like that!'_

Leo`s grip slacked off and April used the moment to dodge and run to the safe place.

 _'Nice move, sweetheart'_ , Raph said a bit snuffy, _'Use your girlish murmurs to baffle the rival'._

And he ran forward, attempting to pinch her to the dojo`s floor. April saw how Leonardo frowned and his hands squeezed his weapon tighter. She looked back at red-banded turtle, smiled with her most attractive smile and waved her tessen.

 _'Baffling is not the only weapon in my arsenal, rough guy',_ she quietly said with her eyes sparkling, _'Come closer and I`ll show you.'_

With a devious and smugly face Raph rushed, but she made a backward salto to another corner of the dojo.

 _'Oh, I got that'_ , Raph shouted, _'Running away is your another technique'._

As soon as she landed, she felt several hits on her body and fell on the ground. Leonardo, as usually, managed to get to her first.

 _'Hey!'_ Raph exclaimed in annoyance.

 _'Too slow, brother'_ , Leo answered a bit smugly.

 _'Too hastily'_ , April exclaimed, quickly jumping to her feet and coming into position. Suddenly she was grabbed around her neck again, this time with Raph`s arm.

 _'Too hastily, indeed'_ , he commented absolutely glad with himself. April turned her head just to match her mouth with his biceps and sucked the skin. Raphael growled from both growing desire and puzzlement. He eased the grip and she slid under his arm to the safe distance. The red clad turtle tried to hide his suddenly changed mood, but the flicker in his eyes was a real telltale.

Leonardo glanced at Raph and back at April. She was waving her tessen and sliding her fingers down her neck, like it was really hot.

It became hotter in the room with every minute indeed. Leonardo followed her and soon he was about to catch her when all of a sudden she turned around and eventually caught him. Just the way both of the turtles caught her previously, around the neck. She pressed her lips to his ear and hotly whispered:

 _'Too slow, Leo, too slow. I need you to move faster... next time...'_

 _'You should be smarter, my girl',_ he replied with a chuckle, _'I`m twice bigger than you.'_

 _'Hmm, you need to remind me how it feels, Leo. Cause last time it was two weeks ago, I`ve already forgotten,'_ April answered so that only Leo could hear.

He felt like his cock presses into his plastron. With a hoarse voice he commanded:

 _'That`s enough for today.'_

April took her hand off Leo, but remained on her place, practically leaning on his carapace. Her fingers tantalizingly slid from his elbow to his hand, that was still squeezing the blade. Her touch was tender. Leonardo felt tingles along his spine.

Raph came closer, and April moved like she was about to leave, then suddenly changed her mind. She paused near Raph. He turned his head to look at her, she leaned forward and in an instant he felt her hot tongue brushing his lower lip. Then she turned her head, glanced at Leo and left the dojo.

Both brothers exchanged long looks.

April headed to the shower.

In the bathroom she quickly got undressed, turned on the water, and when it got hot enough, she stepped under the water and relaxed under the soft touch of the drops. She took her shampoo bottle, poured some liquid on her palm and started to wash her hair.

The lather was all over her body, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

Raph and Leo were standing outside the bathroom door. Both wanted to be there first, and none of them was eager to yield. Leonardo looked at Raph, his eyes sparkling. They always could talk with each other without opening their mouths. This time they also exchanged glances, Raph nodded and they walked into the room.

Leonardo locked the door behind his back and pointed in April`s direction. Raph moved.

April was washing her body with her loofah when suddenly two palms laid on her breasts and squeezed the tender flash. She leaned back and felt a hard plastron. April turned her head and smiled.

 _'I was wondering who`d wash my back...'_

 _'You`re lucky today, sweetheart'_ , Raphael said harshly. _'There`s gonna be two pairs of hands washing you.'_

April`s brows went up when she saw Leonardo stepping in front of her. With a sexy smile he took the loofah, turned her around to face his brother and started to caress her back. April looked into Raph`s eyes. He had his cocky smile on the face. Looking so sexy, she couldn`t help but moved her lips closer to red clad turtle`s mouth.

 _'You planned all this'_ , she said with a self-satisfied voice.

 _'You been teasing us, darling...'_ Raph answered.

 _'I once told you to leave planning to someone else'_ , Leo whispered in her ear so April shivered against Raph`s chest, _'Now you`ll get what you deserve_ ' and, dropping the loofah down, he grabbed her butt and pressed it to his pelvis. She wanted to look at Leo, but Raph took her by the chin and covered her lips with his. Leonardo`s hands slid to her belly and up, to her breasts. He massaged the area around them, and April pressed her buttocks harder against his plastron. He immediately took his hands away, placing them on her butt cheeks and moving around her womanhood now.

She quietly moaned in Raph`s mouth and broke up the kiss to lean on Leo. April put her hand around his head and arched her body.

Both brothers looked at each other a bit shyly, the water was hot, but what they were doing was way much hotter. They both blushed.

Raph lowered his head and took April`s hard nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit it, one of his hands was playing with another tit, the other moved in between her thighs and caressed the skin. April turned her head and kissed Leo. His tongue quickly slid into her mouth. He stroked her clit and entrance, she was all wet. Smiling just against her lips, he pushed one finger in her. She moaned, he bit her lip, Raph sucked her nipple harder.

Leonardo`s finger moved slowly back and forth, he broke the kiss and whispered in her ear:

 _'Are you ready?'_ Though it wasn`t necessary, she was wet. He dropped down his erection, April quickly took his member, stroked it several times and headed towards her sex. With one thrust, Leonardo was in her.

She captured Raph`s face and kissed him. Their tongues were playing with each other, his hands moving up and down her body.

Leonardo took her hair in both hands and pulled back. She turned her head to look at him and straightened a bit, but arched her back more to make it easier for Leonardo to go on moving. Raph kneeled, his lips were on her belly, his fingers travelled to her abdomen, hands laid on her lower lips and parted them, in the same moment she felt his tongue on her clitoris. Leo was fucking her steadily, holding her body and Raph was licking and sucking her pussy. A long moan escaped her throat, and Leo quickly put his palm over her mouth.

She grabbed Raph`s head just to hold on to something and drove her teeth in Leo`s palm. What both brothers did to her was unbearable and she felt like she wouldn`t brook long. She pressed Leonardo`s palm harder to her mouth with both her hands, all her body was violently trembling. For a moment she went blind and deaf... With a silent scream she came in Raph`s mouth. His hands caressed her legs and thighs for a moment, his tongue now hardly ever touching her clit. He licked his lips and stood up. April pushed him towards the wall, but right in the moment Leo`s cock left her abyss. She didn`t even manage to say something, when strong hands turned her around, and another hand laid on her back prompting her to bend down. Raph took her by the shoulder with one hand, and used his another one to put his throbbing dick in her with one, but accurate movement.

Leonardo`s member was dancing in front of her face, April eagerly took it with one hand and licked the top. He held her wet locks with both his hands, watching attentively the way she sucked him.

Raph moved slowly inside of her, it was hard for him to restrict himself, but he knew April`s sensitive right now and needs some time to rest. He looked at Leo`s flushed face and at his cock. April was brushing her tongue and lips all over it, then she opened her mouth and took in as much as she could. Leonardo started to move his buttocks a bit, and April tighten her grip on his member. He was really close now. Leonardo bit his lip.

Never taking his eyes away from the sight of the girl sucking Leo`s dick, Raphael started to move faster and deeper. April moaned against Leo`s member, and he pushed further.

Raph`s finger laid on her clit and he started to rub it as carefully as it was possible.

 _'Oh, God'_ , she moaned, taking Leo`s cock out of her mouth and looking at Raph, _'Keep moving like that.'_

He obliged and she returned to blowjobing his brother. April`s head was moving up and down, her lips tightly holding the flesh, and her tongue rubbing the back of his top. She sucked him so good, Leo growled, and Raph sped up, forcing all of his length into her pussy with each thrust, reaching to the sweet point. His finger started to move faster on her button as well and she moaned a bit louder. She was all wet, juices running her thighs. Raphael closed his eyes. The picture was so damn hot, and he hardly managed to control himself. In a minute she grabbed Leo`s arms, drove her nails in the skin. She relaxed her throat and let his cock to move forward. He squeezed his eyes, and biting the back of his hand with a loud _'Hmph'_ he came, his seed floating down her throat. She swallowed it all, then carefully tilted her head back feeling like she`s out of breath. April inhaled sharply and held her breath as another strong orgasm hit her body. Her inner walls clamped around Raph`s member. Her legs were shaking, she was about to fall when he grabbed her by the waist. Several more thrusts, and the world froze for a moment... Like water shooting out of a high-pressure hose, Raph came into her pussy.

All of them weren`t able to stand, so when Leonardo leaned on the wall and slid downward, both April and Raph did the same. They were laying on the floor. Leonardo and Raphael were sitting against walls in front of each other. Raphael looked his brother in the eyes and a soft smile touched his lips. They shared a woman, they shared sexual energy. There`s no way they could be closer. The red clad turtle pressed his cheek to girl`s head.

April was leaning on Raph`s plastron with her back, her legs were laying on both Leo`s thighs, his hands slightly running on her skin. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing heavily. What they did with her was amazing. Her whole body was burning like fire, it was so sensitive, she could feel every drop of water falling on her skin. Her heart was full of love to her men, her beloved.

Leonardo was looking at his brother and lover. They were so beautiful. Both flushed, but peaceful. Once again he thought how perfectly they work together with Raphael, how they understand, and what is more - how the supplement each other. His eyes moved to April. Several months ago he thought he didn`t need sex at all. Now he thought he was a fool.

He blissfully closed his eyes.


End file.
